


The summer rain falls

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Honesty if you don’t want it to be there u can just ignore it, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, If You Squint - Freeform, Poetry, SO, and you could still read this, angsty, but like, edgy fourteen year old writes poetry, implied self harm, implied suicide, its implied as a drop of rain, it’s Only there if you have a dark mind, it’s about suicide but it’s worded as sleeping, owo, poem, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Then again, red always seems to go with white.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	The summer rain falls

**Author's Note:**

> He/they/she are the same person (me). I’m just very much gender fluid and you can see my gender preference changing.

Their hair is a mess  
They’re sickly pale with dark bruises everywhere   
Their skin flakes and cracks 

‘Was it always like this?’, they ask.  
There is no response yet he seems satisfied.

Because they only need themselves for answers.

She hums a tune lost in white noise.  
‘Then I guess this is it, huh?’ she asks no one but the void. 

The world around her thrums. 

She lifts her hand above her eyes to shield them from seeing the little creatures in the corners. 

Suddenly they’re surprised by a splash of warm rain on their face. How could they have forgotten? They were the ones that caused the clouds to break, after all.

She smiles as he soaks in their little rain storm. Though they do feel bad about staining the previously perfect white wonderland that is the void.

Then again, red always seems to go with white. 

He cracks, though. A carefully sculpted mask that has served its use. But he guesses that’s alright. It won’t matter after the rain is gone. He’s allowed to cry now. 

So she stays there, willingly chained and waiting out the rain. She will go to bed and sleep the best she’s ever slept. And maybe when she isn’t tired anymore...   
she can get up somewhere else.

Not now though.

Because she’s so

so

t i r e d


End file.
